The Sweet Secrets of Love
by Tsuki11Shiro
Summary: Shiori has kept her feelings wrapped inside a notebook for far too long. The words she can't say spill onto the pages like the tears she sheds. When Hitsugaya's eyes accidentally reach the forbidden poetry, what will be his reaction? HitsugayaxOC oneshot


_The bloom of a relationship,_

_Thriving within a simple set of dreams,_

_Having the distant hope that they will become reality,_

_Someday I shall awaken,_

_That day marks the end of us._

Shiori Takahashi gently closed her notebook, concealing her affectionate feelings inside its dilapidated pages. Nobody would ever know what lay beneath that cobalt front cover, not even her closest companions. Embracing the notebook she arose, turning around slowly.

She eyed the bag of sweets lying on the table across from her. She was ordered by her Taichou to take the goodies to Hitsugaya-Taichou. This was one of the many other routines that she had become accustomed to. Whenever Ukitake-Taichou was poor in health, it was her responsibility to deliver the confected treats to Hitsugaya, the 10th division Captain.

She couldn't help but sigh. Ukitake-Taichou always enjoyed giving Hitsugaya-Taichou sweets, even though the chibi Taichou just threw them away.

'Oh well,' she thought. It was just an excuse to visit Hitsugaya-Taichou, even if she nearly melted every time his eyes locked with hers.

Yes, Hitsugaya-Taichou made her limbs fall numb, her mouth turn dry and her breath cut short. Every time she came upon his muscular body, his snow white hair and his utterly gorgeous emerald eyes, speech proved useless. But, however intellectual he may have been, the child prodigy never noticed the eyes of the girl full of adoration.

She gathered up the sweets and headed towards the 10th Division, bringing along her notebook with her.

*

Shiori wandered through the hushed hallways of her barracks. Her fellow associates always left the 13th division in tranquility on Sundays. It was just one of the many routines she had had to get used to after joining the Gotei 13.

Shaking her head in a poignant fashion she continued along the corridor, hauling the immeasurable bag of uneaten candy along with her, stumbling slightly as she went.

"Takahashi-fukutaichou, would you like me to help you with those?" From the side Shiori cringed as the untainted bun came into view. Hinamori Momo offered a hand to her, but she declined courteously.

"I'm okay actually, but thank you for offering."

Shiori hadn't taken a liking to Momo from day one, her constant ranting about her ex-Taichou made Shiori want to shed tears. Aizen had betrayed soul society, he had hurt everyone, but still Momo honored him, she even had the nerve to remain calling him 'Taichou' despite the fact that she had gained a new captain.

"Well, I'm going along to Toshiro-kun's office, so I'll walk with you if you don't mind."

The pair walked amiably in silence. Hinamori looked as if she was itching to say something the entire time, but refrained herself from doing so until they reached the door to the squad barracks.

"Shiori-chan, I've been meaning to ask you something," She chose her words carefully as Shiori diverted her attention towards her. "Do you like Toshiro-kun?"

Eyes widening and without thinking, Shiori lurched forwards, losing clasp of the items in her hands, the bag of sweets slipped from her grasp , pulling her down as well as Hinamori. The two toppled to the hard floor with a strident crash, leaving nothing but a pandemonium disorder.

"What's going on?"

Immediately, Shiori fell rigid, the tension building on her muscles, but somehow managing to regain her composure she quickly stood bowing low to the Captain ahead of her.

"I-I'm r-really sorry to have caused a ruckus Hitsugaya-Taichou it w-was my entire fault," Shiori said. The hardly coherent words slipped out more intact than she had imagined.

Her eyes fell towards Hinamori who had positioned herself against the wall; her mouth had twisted slightly but showed unwillingness to say anything. Revolving back round to Hitsugaya-Taichou their gazes met. Quivering upon his stare, Shiori began to feel the pink tinge creep up on her face, making her want to tremble even more.

Hoping that this moment would just grow fainter, Shiori slowly fingered a piece of her untamed hair, trying to ease the embarrassment with the slow movement.

"Did we wake you from your afternoon nap Toshiro-kun?" Hinamori giggled before standing and brushing herself off.

".mori!" Hitsugaya-Taichou released a half hearted growl but stopped as he heard a sigh coming from opposite.

Shiori had dropped the strand of hair and was currently commencing a cleanup. She hadn't been surprised at his lack of repercussion towards Hinamori; in fact she had already seen it coming. She knew that if she had possibly dubbed him as 'Toshiro-kun' she would have been hollered at for being disrespectful towards the young captain.

Hitsugaya Toshiro evidently liked Hinamori more than just friends, nobody could be sure if she felt the same way but it was so obvious that it hurt. Shiori's feelings had spiraled from being just a small crush, to something much bigger; nonetheless her love was still unrequited, unwanted, nothing.

Hitsugaya's frown deepened as Shiori proceeded to gather the sweets and various other objects that Ukitake had trusted her with.

"Hinamori…" His voice saying her name nearly broke Shiori down, but nevertheless she kept her head down, not wanting to seem disconcerted about the way he said her name. The footsteps of Hinamori made Shiori's head snap up, squeezing the tears that she wanted to let slip back into her eyes, not willing to let Hitsugaya see them. For reasons unbeknown to her, Hitsugaya-Taichou had dismissed Hinamori, leaving the two unaccompanied for the first time ever.

"Is this your book?" He asked suddenly, giving the impression that he was somewhat surprised.

Slinking back into a furtive position, Shiori breathed slowly whilst coiling round to face him from the floor. He was in a bent position, his hand resting lightly on her notebook, eyes scanning the page. It had fallen open to her most recent poem right beside the person it was written about.

"Please," She barely choked out before snapping her hand forwards to grab the book protectively.

"Takahashi," His tone was soothing and his wide eyes turned to hers, but glancing back at her hand as he continued, "your hand."

Withdrawing her hand, she shakily stared at it for a second; the blood significantly showed, it had probably been obtained from her fall, but it could have been a re-opened cut, Shiori wasn't sure.

"Who did this?" His nose crinkled considerably as his eyebrows knitted into a frown once again.

"I don't know," Shiori couldn't look at him, but she knew she was accurate. "It might have been when I fell."

"I see," was all he could reply. "You should go to forth division."

"It's not that bad."

Standing back up, he held out his hand and much to her astonishment she took it gratefully, welcoming his warm hand into hers. It wasn't as cool as she had suspected. Rapidly reaching forward she raised the book to her chest, closing it swiftly not letting any more secrets discharge from their rightful place. It was already embarrassing enough to know that he had seen one of the pages let alone the fact that he could have easily discovered the fact that she was totally head over heels for him.

"Takahashi, come and put my stuff on the side, I will help you, it was obviously too substantial for you to carry in the first place."

He lifted half the weight from her hands and proceeded to walk inside, leaving the door open as he did so. Cautiously, Shiori followed, feeling her face turn a shade of pink again she quickly shoved everything on his desk and turned to leave.

"When did I dismiss you?"

"Oh, umm well, I'm sorry Hitsugaya-Taichou, I didn't mean to be so impolite, I hope I didn't offend you and-"

He raised both his eyebrows before leaving them to fall back into the same place again before interrupting irritably, "Zip it, its fine."

Taken aback by what he had said to her, she opened her mouth but words inaudible, she stopped. He only ever said things like that to Matsumoto or Hinamori when either of them were annoying him, never had he told anyone else to 'zip it'

Rubbing his temples at his desk, Hitsugaya let out a brief sigh. Shiori could tell that he was contemplating about doing something or maybe saying something, but she couldn't tell what.

Suddenly, he pushed back his chair and advanced towards her. She didn't move. Her feet remained attached to the floor, completely stuck. In the midst of approaching he stopped for a second before speaking.

"Takahashi..."

Lifting his hand to her skin, he vigilantly brushed a delicate strand of hair out of her eyes, then traced along her jaw line as if he was trespassing in some way. Her skin tingled at his soft touch, sending a chilly sensation throughout her body, making her flutter her eyes shut for just a second. Opening them again, she realized that he had petite smile on his face, only close up could she see it though. From Shiori's fingers, the novel of poems tumbled to the floor, completely ignored until the next time she would write.

Leaning in he closed the gap, now slipping his hand behind her head, pulling her forward meticulously, not once sidetracking his gaze, taking note of every sentiment that darted through her melting eyes.

Their lips met as their blushes dissolved into one.

_The bloom of a relationship,_

_Thriving within a not so simple reality,_

_Having a distant hope that this will never end,_

_Becomes ever so real,_

_Marking something beautiful that we will not amend._


End file.
